Surface smoothness and cushiness are both attributes that consumers desire in their sanitary tissue products, for example bath tissue products. However, there has been a surface smoothness cushiness dichotomy. Historically when the surface smoothness of a sanitary tissue product, such as bath tissue product, has been increased, the cushiness of the sanitary tissue product has decreased and vice versa. A technical measure of surface smoothness is slip stick coefficient of friction of the sanitary tissue product which is measured by the Slip Stick Coefficient of Friction Test Method. A technical measure of cushiness is compressibility of the sanitary tissue product which is measured by the Stack Compressibility and Resilient Bulk Test Method. Current sanitary tissue products fall short of consumers' expectations for surface smoothness and cushiness, with and more importantly without surface softening agents.
Accordingly, one problem faced by sanitary tissue product manufacturers is how to improve (i.e., decrease) the slip stick coefficient of friction properties, with and more importantly without surface softening agents, and improve (i.e., increase) the compressibility of sanitary tissue products, for example bath tissue products, to make such sanitary tissue products smoother and cushier to better meet consumers' expectations for more clothlike, luxurious, and plush sanitary tissue products since the actions historically used to make a sanitary tissue product smoother negatively impact the cushiness of the sanitary tissue product and vice versa.
Accordingly, there exists a need for sanitary tissue products, for example bath tissue products, that exhibit improved slip stick coefficient of friction properties and improved compressibility properties, to provide consumers with sanitary tissue products that fulfill their desires and expectations for more comfortable and/or luxurious sanitary tissue products, and methods for making such sanitary tissue products.